


Late Night Fix

by KWalkerSolo



Category: Castle, Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Detectives, Dinner, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspiration, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Muses, New York City, Police, Rain, Romance, Sexual Humor, Wine, Workplace, Writer's Block, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWalkerSolo/pseuds/KWalkerSolo
Summary: It's late and she should be home in a hot bath, reading a good book (Maybe Castle's) and nursing a good bottle of wine. Yet she's stuck at the Precinct, all alone, finishing her paperwork. That is until Castle shows up... did I mention it's raining really heavy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start something new so here we go. I hope you like it and go read my other stories I'm sure you will enjoy it. It's Au and Kate's hair is longer way longer think season 4 hair. So this is new and if anyone has anymore ideas for stories please let me know. Also this is not going to be a long story. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters at the most

It was late into the night at the Precinct already and Kate Beckett was still here. She got roped into finishing the reports now because she hadn't done it in a while and the paperwork had piled up. Kate had thought, that she should have asked Espo and Ryan to split it between them but no she had forgotten and being nice detective that she is. She ended up taking one for the team and sent them home to relax. She could have called a cab and went home, finishing the rest of the paperwork in the morning but she didn't and now she's stuck in the precinct alone. Paper work and caffeine being her only company for the moment.

The weather had went from the Sunny Morning and Afternoon to Rainy night in a matter of minutes. Kate could hear the heavy rain pelting against the windows. Wishing she was at home in a hot bath, with the scented candles lit, a good book and a glass of red wine nearby. Everyone else had been sent home orders from Captain Montgomery himself, also trying to avoid being caught in the bad weather and leaving her alone to finish her reports and her thoughts. She had also been ordered to go home but since she was going home to no one, Kate had decided to stay after much insistence on her part.

Even Castle went home early, not before asking Kate, if he should stay with her to keep her company or that she could just come home with him, and cuddle under the blanket and watch movies whilst having snacks. She had denied both his offers especially the latter, deeming it inappropriate in her head, and to him. She sent him home claiming that he'll be bored here and he would have to watch Alexis because Martha was out with her friends for the evening.

Rick had told her that "Alexis is a big girl, a teenager who is more than capable of watching herself now. Let me stay and keep you company whilst you work." while sitting by her desk, in his chair... _In his chair, Castle has his own chair now, when did that happen?_ The one that is now always alongside hers near her desk at the Precinct.

Kate stood up pushing her chair back, thanking god that there was only a few officers and detectives left, but they did not pay attention to what she was doing. She grabbed Castle's hand yanked him up from his chair, took his jacket that was draped on his chair, gave it to him and shoved/marched him to the elevator. Not before turning around to check if she forgot anything, noticing a few curious stares she barked out a "Nothing to see here, get back to work, then go home to your family." and they had all turned back to what they were doing.

Kate had turned back around to finish marching Rick to the elevator, once they reached she pressed the button and they waited for the elevator doors to open. Once it did Rick stepped inside and turned to face Kate. "Are you sure, you don't want me to stay because I would not mind honestly. I would even help do the paperwork."

"Castle, go home and relax or write and take care of Alexis. Tell her I said hi. It looks like it's going to rain anyway." with that he sighed whilst pressing the button and gave Kate what she thought was a look of longing before the doors shut.

Kate had let out a breathe that she did not know she was holding and walked dejectedly back to her desk. Before sitting down and working on all her paper work.

Kate's stomach rumbling brought her out of her thoughts. She groaned knowing that barely eating the whole day is the cause of her hunger. Lucky she was the only one their so she kicked back her chair and stood up and stretched. Trying to get her muscles loosened up. Her jacket was off as it was hot inside the Precinct yet cold outside of it. Glad that she is at least not freezing her arse off. Kate's shirt had rode up as she stretched, but she didn't bother about anyone watching her because she knew she was alone or at least alone on the homicide floor.

She knew she had to eat something or at least get caffeine in her system so that she will be able to get through the rest of the night filled with paperwork and go home and sleep till tomorrow after. Glad that it was Friday and she only had to come in tomorrow if a body drops. But other than she can spend the rest of the day catching up with some sleep and some quality personal time. _The break room fridge might have something to eat and I'll make some coffee. Ugh I need real food in my system, I'm tired of building my Styrofoam temple of takeouts._ She had thought.

Kate had started to walk to the break room and as she walked away, she knocked over some files and pens that were sitting on the edge of her desk. _Really now Katherine, since when did you become so clumsy._ The things that fell had made a loud sound, when it hit the floor. Unknowingly she did not here the soft ding sound and the elevator door opening.

* * *

Rick was pacing up and down in his office. "Dad? Is that you, you're home ear...ly" Alexis had paused mid sentence stopping and staring at her dad. Confusion present on her face "Dad, why do you look so worried?" she asked him

"Alexis, honey. I seem to have hit a writer's block wall at the moment. Also Detective Beckett chased me home early, and told me either to write a new chapter or relax and take care of you since Grams is out for the night." he told her stopping in front her.

"Dad, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Detective Beckett should know that by now, so go relax and then when you are ready later come back and write." she told him

"Beckett knows that you're old enough, but she wanted me to come back and watch over you.. She is going to be all by herself at the precinct" he looks out the window and see's the rain coming down heavy. "Looks like it's going to storm tonight too."

"But, why would she not go home also?" Alexis asked Rick

"Well, you know Beckett, she always likes to finish her work and then do everything else." he tells her.

"Unlike like someone I know. Mr Procrastinator. At least Beckett gets her work done" Alexis teases

"Hey! I got my work done." Rick exclaims

"Dad your chapter was due about three days ago. Why don't you go get Beckett and bring her back here for dinner. Maybe she can inspire you to work and she won't be alone tonight?" she asked

"I still get my work done, That's a great idea Alexis! I'll cook tonight so you don't have to worry. I still don't want to leave you alone and besides what if she doesn't want to come?" Ricks sighs

"Okay. Well then at least you will know that you tried. Just admit Dad you really like her or in fact love her." Alexis points out

"I do not... Oh who am I kidding you know I do, but she won't love me back. I mean she only sees me as a friend and not a billionare playboy that page 6, portrays me as." he says

"Well then tonight you can prove it to her, she stuck around long enough to put up with your childish antics. Besides I like Beckett, she's really nice and she gives good advice and helps me a lot." she tells Rick

"Then I should go and get her..." The front door opens and is shut pausing Rick mid sentence.

"Darlings, I'm back" Martha called out to Rick and Alexis

They both walk out the office and see Martha already making a drink of hers. "Mother, home so soon?" Rick gives his mother a kiss on her cheek and Alexis hugs her.

"Hello darlings. Well the weather was bad so I ended up cancelling my plans and I came straight back home." she tells them while taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay, I'm going to get Beckett and bring her back here for dinner." Rick tells them Excitedly before kissing Alexis on her head and going to grab his Jacket and keys before leaving

As he was closing the front door he heard his mother asking Alexis. "So he seems happy to bring Katherine here." He didn't get to hear Alexis's reply but he sure knows what she told her.

Rick heads out the building telling the doorman that he will be back soon and calls a cab. The rain becoming just a bit heavier now. He tells the cab driver to take him to the 12th Precinct. On the way their he thinks _I admitted it so easily to Alexis that I like Kate, but why can't I tell her or why can't she that._

The cab arrives outside the Precinct and he pays the cab driver telling him to wait here and he'll give him extra when he gets back. The cab driver immediately agrees eager to earn extra cash for the night.

Rick enters the Precinct and heads straight to the elevator once he's inside, he mentally prepares himself for rejection. The doors open and he walks out. The first thing he see's through the window on the wall separating the desks from the hallway. Is Kate bending down to pick up whatever she had dropped. Her long legs were straight as she bent down, her pants were hugging her ass showing of the curves of it and her hips. Walked up to the doorway stopping his movements to stare, licking his lips. Knowing that he shouldn't be doing this as it would make Kate angry at him. _Can't I admire how she looks, she looks beautiful but then again she looks beautiful everyday._

Rick clears his throat but in a husky, teasing voice he says "Well, well, well, what do we have here..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed it I think I'm going to do one more chapter and leave it as a two shot. I don't know I'll see Anywayyyy please let me know what you think and how I can improve.
> 
> Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink*


End file.
